Hop Fast Little Rabbit
by ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Mistake left Usami And wants blood to shed
1. Warning

_**Warning!**_ _ **very detailed gore**_ _ **Yaoi (boy x boy)**_ _ **Cannibalism**_ _ **Insanity**_ _ **Yandere**_ _ **Bathing in human blood**_ _ **Self harm**_ _ **Cutting**_ _ **Self mutation**_ _ **You have been warned**_


	2. Misaki chapter 1

This is Dark, Twisted, Distributing. I do not own Junjou Romantica, which is a good thing, since I would make it more messed up then Tokyo Ghoul, Dexter, Happy tree friends, and American horror story combined.

Enjoy

Sweet, innocent, uke Misaki's P.O.V

'How fast can the rabbit hop?' I asked myself as I laid in my blood filled bathtub.

I smirked to myself. 'There's only one why I can think of to test it. I wonder if he has moved yet? If he has, it's going to be so much fun. But if he hasn't, it'll still be fun.' I thought. I got out of the tub and began to plan.

Awful start. I know, the next chapter will be much better, I just wanted to show you guys a little snip of it.

I'll update soon


	3. Usami chapter 2

**Usagi-san's boyfriend is just an OC that I borrowed from a friend and he doesn't belong to me.** **Rabbit's P.O.V**

I woke up lazily, I looked over at my lover who was still sleeping. I lightly kissed his silver colored hair, not wanting to wake him up. I quietly got out of bed and realized that Suzuki-san wasn't in the room. Pouting slightly from the lack of my favorite teddy bear, I slipped on some sweatpants over my boxers and made my way out of the bedroom and down the steps.

What I saw on the couch, was something no human should see, and something no human should do.

It was Suzuki-san. On the couch. With his stomach cut open. Stuffing and internal organs dripping out. His head was detached from his body and resting next to his body. On his head were rabbit ears, made out of human ears, sewn together, stacked on top of one another.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

I walked towards my bear, but I stopped when I felt something liquidity under me, I looked down and saw blood, that only spelled one word.

 **Hop**

Usagi-san's boyfriend, Silver, called the police and they were in the penthouse in less then 5 minutes. "Do you know anyone who would do something like this?" The policeman asked. Usagi shook his head and lit a cigarette. "Anyone who might have a grunge against you? An ex girlfriend? An obsessive fan?" Usagi-san put out his cigarette, before answering.

"His name is Takahashi Misaki, but he doesn't have it in his soul to do anything even near this." The detective looked shocked when Usagi-san said his ex lover's name.

"You mean to tell me that Takahashi Misaki did this?" Usagi-san nodded. "Sir, Misaki escaped from an asylum last week. Did you not know?" Usagi didn't know, the last few weeks he had been busy with work, and business trips.

"What did he do?"

"He's responsible for murdering and eaten several citizens. Sadly this isn't the most distributing thing he's done."

Usami was speechless

Misaki

The little, messy brown haired, big green eyed uke, blushing brat, that Usagi-san had made love to several times. Had lost his sanity and was taking it out on Usami Akihiko.

And this was only the beginning.


	4. Misaki chapter 3

_**I know that this story is not making any sense, and I know that. It will make sense in later chapters (I hope) so just go with it.**_ _ **Misaki P.O.V**_

I sat on my bed, sipping some Earl Grey tea. The tea was burning hot, since I didn't put cream in it, only sugar, but that's ok, I like it hot, it gets me prepared for the afterlife.

I looked down at the albino rabbit that was on my lap, happily munching on a carrot, his little nose wiggling gleefully.

I smiled as I set my tea down and replaced it with a knife, I took the rabbit by the neck and lifted the creature up.


	5. Usami POV

It has been months i know. I kimd of feel bad because this story is on my Wattpad so all i need to do is copy and paste it.

I mean for these chapters to be short. They will get longer, later on, but for now they are going to be short and bittersweet

Usagi-san looked at unopened package that was on the coffee table. He looked at the content that was in the package with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

A silver colored rabbit's foot with drops of lavender and crimson.

Someone was toying with him.

Someone thinks it's a joke.

He refuses to think that Misaki did this.

Usami didn't even do anything to Misaki.

Plus Misaki didn't have the heart and soul to do gruesome things.

Usagi didn't understand what was going on.

 ***akward laugh*** **yeah.** **I give you permission to stop reading this all together and never read this again.**


	6. Read

So I've decided to continue this story on AO3 (Archive of our own) and I'm redoing it. I wrote this 2 years ago on Wattpad and I've gotten better at writing and story telling. Actually I've just seen way to many horror movies, been through a lot of mental trauma, and read A LOT of Killing Stalking.

So if you want a (hopefully) better and more disturbing than this one.

So I hope you check it out. It's still called Hop fast little rabbit under the same username Ukewithdarksoul.


End file.
